weirnfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Treveney
Alex Treveney is the younger sister of Sarah Treveney, a host of Sohrem, a weirn, and one of the main characters. Personality Alex is a very determined girl, but is also incredibly stubborn. She is lasso described as "kawaii XD" by her sentient senpai (who is also a beloved girl). As evidenced on page 69 of the book,, her favourite food is AUTHENTIC (citation needed) sushi. She is fluent in the mastery of taekwondoe, the ancient Japanese art (like calligraphy, and yAoi). She can speaking Japanese very really good, when she says nihaö@. Get funky Miyazaki ⚫️����������☠️ History Alex is a Weirn, a specific type of witch.2 She lives with Sarah, her older sister, and her astral, a mysterious being that is always with her. Her astral appears to be some sort of guardian as briefly mentioned on page 51 in chapter two. She is home schooled by her older sister, Sarah Treveney, although she is mainly left to her own devices. Her skill with her astral, and likely in general, are very advanced. In her first class she annoys her teacher, a she-demon, by belittling the lesson. Alex is then given the final and finds herself falling out of the sky without warning or instructions to save herself. She saves herself by transforming her astral into wings. The teacher declares her skill to be university level at least. Alex, at times, says or does things and wonders why or forgets entirely. This is first discovered when she somehow steals time from three hunters, then finds herself at home and can't remember anything after meeting them. Although she appears to be a mean person, she loves her sister with extreme devotion. She is very bitter about something that prevents her from working with other students and hates it being mentioned. She is one of the Sohrem, and is the person Marina (another of the Sohrem) keeps referring to. Daemon said that her hair was originally brown, and various actions suggest that Alex's hair is the result of a curse, including a reference by Sarah to an event that happened three years ago. After her sister's disappearance, Alex became homeless after she couldn't prove that she and her sister owned the apartment they live in. When visiting Ronee and Rochelle, Alex learned about Rochelle's special condition and why Ronee rules the school "with an iron fist." She also explained to the two sisters about her own condition. When she was younger, her best friend died and blamed it on Alex. The friend's mother cursed Alex at the funeral with the Neren Hex and she woke up with white hair. The mother was arrested and inhibited before she could reverse the curse, however, and now Alex cannot say that she "likes" or "loves" something, because it will explode. It is likely that this curse is what made Alex a Sohrem. When the Nightschool became temporarily closed, Alex had no way of knowing this and bumped into Eron, Ronee, Sion and Remy. After Ronee explained that Rochelle, like Sarah, had disappeared and that Remy had found the spell for opening the gate, Alex and Ronee went with Eron to the swamp they saw before. After they found Sarah and Rochelle, Eron revealed that this was a trap and captured them, introducing them to his "friends", who were Mr. Roi's old companions. Category:Weirn Category:Sohrem